danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Liliruca Arde/Relationships
Bell Cranel Due to how she viewed adventurers, Lili's only initial interest in Bell was to use him as a way to earn money quickly to eventually pay her way out of Soma Familia. However, as she explored the dungeon with him as his supporter, she began to have mixed emotions of confusion, happiness, and guilt when dealing with him, often times simply stating that Bell was weird. She slowly grew to like Bell, though she still reminded herself that he was an adventurer just like all the others. It wasn't until Bell saved her after being left to die by Canoe Belway that she finally realized that Bell was very different from the other adventurers she had dealt with over the years, and fell in love with him soon after. After repairing their partnership, Lili became nicer towards him, even feeling guilty over the fact that Bell refused to punish her for her trickery. She often blushes in response to his praise and gets jealous of other women getting close to him. She does her best to support him anyway she can, even at times when she doesn't want to, such as when Bell wanted to protect Wiene and help the Xenos. After learning of his crush on Ais Wallenstein, she felt a deep sense of inadequacy, which was exasperated when Bell delivered a marriage proposal from Finn Deimne. Becoming frustrated, she shouted that she would take Finn's offer and that he is a much better man than Bell. However, after meeting with Finn, Lili couldn't ignore the feelings she had for Bell and resolved to always stay by his side. After Bell appeared and was goaded by Finn to reveal how much she meant to him, the two repaired their relationship. Though annoyed that Bell viewed her as a little sister, she found solace in the fact that he was weak to older women. Hestia Not long after Bell saved Lili, she met Hestia in order to to get her approval to be a member of Bell's party. Hestia, seeing Lili was feeling guilty for everything she had done to Bell, immediately made it clear she did not like Lili for betraying Bell. However, she also acknowledged that Lili was useful to Bell because she could protect Bell from being scammed or taken advantage of in the future, and advised the pallum that the best way to atone was through her actions. This quickly earned Lili's respect for the goddess, but she quickly realized Hestia was also her rival in earning Bell's affection. Welf Crozzo Initially, Lili was hostile towards Welf because, at the time, she still had difficulty trusting any other adventurers besides Bell. However, very quickly after forming their party, the trio were forced into a life or death situation where they learned how to work with and trust each other. While they often bicker, and Lili can still be angry with Welf whenever he interfers with her attempts at getting closer to Bell, she does consider him a friend and ally. Soma Due to how Soma took little interest in his Familia, or how Zanis manipulated the other members for various reasons, Lili grew to hate Soma, wondering why he even created a Familia in the first place if he didn't care about it. She was eventually able to leave his Familia after changing Soma's view on people and, in the process, forgive some of what transpired while she was with his Familia. Soma Familia While she was still a member of the Soma Familia, Lili was often abused and manipulated by various members, such as Zanis and Canoe for their own benefit. Even after she disguised herself following her "death", she still feared them, especially Zanis, though she managed to overcome it with the help of her new friends. Although some members abused her, some members, such as Chandra, helped her out in certain situations. Daphne Lauros Lili and Daphne were initially enemies during the War Game between their two familias, though they didn't directly encounter one another. Despite the loss, Daphne had no hard feelings towards the Hestia Familia, and would eventually take part in their expedition. The two share a master-pupil relationship, as Daphne taught Lili how to be an effective commander. Category:Relationships